Los Sangre Azul (Serie de Libros)
Blue Bloods (Los Sangre Azul) es una serie de libros escritos por Melissa de la cruz. De estos libros salieron dos spin off, el primero llamado Witches of East End o la Familia Beauchamp y el segundo, Wolf Pact, centrado en el personaje de Bliss Llewellyn. Sinopsis Blue Bloods #1 Ellos son jóvenes, Fabulosos y con colmillos... Y gobiernan Manhattan desde sus modernos clubs de la zona alta y las céntricas boutiques. La quinceañera Schuyler Van Allen nunca ha encajado en su exclusiva escuela preparatoria (ella es más una chica de Vintage que de Versace) pero todo esto va a cambiar... Porque Schuyler acaba de descubrir que ella es una Sangre Azul. Los Sangre Azul son una élite de atractivos y secretos vampiros. Ellos son jóvenes, hermosos y poderosos. Pero ahora están empezando a ser asesinados. Y Schuyler ha de descubrir quien (o que) esta detrás de esto, antes de ser la próxima. Masquerade #2 Schuyler Van Alen quiere una explicación para las misteriosas muertes de jóvenes Sangre Azul. Su búsqueda la lleva a Venecia, Italia, con la esperanza de encontrar a la única persona que le puede ayudar. Mientras tanto, en Nueva York, se están preparando febrilmente para el famoso Cuatrocientos Ball, una gala exclusiva ofrecida por la ciudad de ricos, poderosos, y no humanos-Un verdadero Sangre Azul. Pero es en el baile de máscaras donde el verdadero peligro está al acecho. Oculto detrás de las máscaras, una revelación que cambiará el curso del destino de un vampiro joven. Revelations #3 Te has preguntado qué secretos merodea tras las puertas de las familias más adineradas de Nueva York? ellos son poderosos, famosos... ellos están no-muertos. El legado de sangre de Schuyler Van Alen ha sido cuestionado - la joven vampiro es una Sangre Azul, o es un siniestro Sangre Plateada que corre por sus venas? Mientras la controversia se arremolina, Schuyler es dejada varada en el hogar de los Force, atrapada bajo el mismo techo que su astuta némesis, Mimi Force, y su amor prohibido, Jack Force. Cuando un antiguo lugar de poder es infringido por un Sangre Plateada en Rio de Janeiro, sin embargo, los Sangre Azul necesitarán a Schuyler a su lado.El peligro es alto, la batalla es sangrienta, y a pesar de todo, Schuyler está entre el amor y pasión, obligaciones y libertad. y al final, una identidad secreta de un vampiro será expuesta en una revelación que escandalizará a todos. The Van Alen Legacy #4 Con la aturdidora revelación que rodea la verdadera identidad de Bliss, viene la amenaza creciente de los siniestros Sangres de Plata. Una vez vivida la encantadora vida en Ciudad de Nueva York, la Sangre azul ahora se encuentra en una batalla épica por la supervivencia. No te preocupes, disfrutar todavía está en el aire para los vampiros jóvenes de los barrios superiores de Nueva York. ¿O son ellos? Jack y Schuyler terminaron. El corazón de Oliver esta roto. Y sólo la astucia de Mimi parece ser felizmente contratada. Keys to the Repository #4.1 Fiestas lujosas. Encuentros apasionados en la noche. Asesinatos horrorosos. La vida cotidiana de Schuyler Van Alen y sus amigos Sangre Azul (y enemigos) nunca es aburrida. Pero hay mucho más que saber sobre estos adolescentes hermosos y poderosos. Bajo las calles de Manhattan, dentro de las paredes del Depósito, existe una riqueza de información reveladora sobre la elite de vampiros que data desde antes del Mayflower. En una serie de historias cortas, anotaciones de diarios, y cartas nunca antes vistas, la exitosa autora Melissa de la Cruz entrega a sus hambrientos fans las llaves del Depósito e incluso una mirada más exhaustiva al mundo secreto de los Sangre Azul. ¿No entrarías? Misguided Angel #5 Después de heredar el oscuro legado de Van Alen, Shuyler huye a Florencia… con su amor prohibido: Jack. Ahora la pareja debe embarcarse en la misión que Schuyler está destinada a completar: encontrar y proteger las siete puertas que guardan la Tierra de Lucifer, el señor de los Sangre de Plata. Mientras el enclave de los Sangre Azul se deteriora, el destino acerca más a Schuyler a una aterradora encrucijada… y a tener que tomar una decisión que determinará el destino de todos los vampiros. Bloody Valentine #5.1 thumb|99pxVampiros tienen poderes más allá de la comprensión humana: fuerza que desafía la lógica, velocidad que no puede ser capturada en pantalla, la habilidad de cambiar de forma y más. Pero en asuntos del corazón, nadie, ni siquiera los sorprendentemente bellos y escandalosamente acaudalados Sangre Azul, tiene en completo control. En Bloody Valentine, con la exitosa autora Melissa de la Cruz ofrece a los lectores una nueva historia sobre la vida amorosa de sus vampiros favoritos – la pasión y pena, la esperanza y devastación, la lujuria y nostalgia. Combinada con todo el oropel, glamour, y misterio que los fans esperan, este es de seguro otro gran éxito en la serie de Sangre Azul. Lost in Time #6 Mimi, con su inesperado compañero de viaje Oliver Hazard-Perry, va también a Egipto para buscar a Kingsley Martin, su viejo amor perdido. Todos los caminos conducen al infierno, y Mimi descubre que no todas las historias de amor tienen un final feliz. Pero ella tendrá que dejar sus sentimientos a un lado si va a impedir el desmoronamiento de Coven. Personajes *Schuyler Van Alen *Mimi Force *Jack Force *Bliss Llewellyn *Oliver Hazard-Perry *Dylan Ward *Charles Force *Trinity Force *Kingsley Martin *Helda (personaje menor en el sexto libro de la saga) *Malcolm (Aparece en Gates to Paradise) *Freya Beauchamp (aparece en Bloody Valentine) *Arthur Beauchamp (Aparece en Gates to Paradise) Categoría:Serie Blue Bloods Categoría:Libros